Twisted Metal: Black
'Twisted Metal: Black '''is a vehicle combat video game developed by for the game console. It is the fifth installment to the [[Twisted_Metal_(Series)|''Twisted Metal series]] and was released June 18, 2001. An online-enabled multiplayer-only variant, Twisted Metal: Black Online was released later as a free send away. Both TM:B and TM:BO were reissued as part of 's program. TM:B is now available to download from PlayStation Store for $9.99. This is a direct re-port of the original PS2 version. If you purchased the Limited Edition of Twisted Metal (2012), you will obtain a code for a free download of the game. Story TM:B is set in a fictional town named Midtown. All the stories focus on the perspective of each of the characters. Most of the characters in the games are being held in Blackfield Asylum, a mental institution. They then meet a man named Calypso, whom people believe to have ability to grant anyone's wishes. However, the characters will have to win Calypso's Twisted Metal tournament to make their wishes. TM:B is set in a universe far from the world in previous installments, being more graphic, violent, and dark. Most drivers are also now asylum patients released by Calypso by unknown means. Contestants TM:B has a diverse cast made up from both new and returning vehicles, some of which have changed drastically from their previous appearances. There are a total of 17 vehicles in the game: 10 are available from the start, 5 are unlockable, and 2 are unplayable. Returning Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Wish Outlaw Agent Stone Return to the past to undo a horrible mistake that haunts his life. Mr. Grimm Mr. Grimm Exact revenge on the man who turned him into a monster. Roadkill John Doe Overcome amnesia and remember who he is. Spectre Bloody Mary End her path of loneliness and find "true love". Darkside Dollface Escape the mask. Shadow Raven Return the favor to the high school bullies that shattered her life. Sweet Tooth Needles Kane Seeks the antidote to the curse that torments him. New Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Wish Junkyard Dog Billy Ray Stillwell Get payback on the man who took everything from him. Brimstone Preacher Purge himself of the demon dwelling from within him. Crazy 8 No-Face Get revenge on the man who ruined his face. Boss/Unlockable Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Wish Yellow Jacket Charlie Kane's son Find sanctuary to life with his undead father. Axel Axel Return the favor on the man who murdered his beloved wife. Warthog Cage Remove his compassion for human life in order to become the best serial killer. Manslaughter Black Possibly to assassinate Calypso Minion Marcus Kane Not Competing; Previous winner of Twisted Metal. Unplayable Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Tanker Unknown Not Competing; Enforcer of Warhawk. Warhawk Unknown Not Competing; Attempts to stop final TM contestant. Game Modes Single Player *Story *Challenge *Endurance Multi-Player *2-4 Player Death Match *2 Player Co-Op *2 Player Last Man Standing *Twisted Metal: Black Online Single Player Battlegrounds When playing the story mode in TM:B, you will not play at all the battlegrounds in one playthrough. Instead, you make a choice between the Suburbs and Freeway as Stage 2, Downtown or Highway Loop as Stage 3, and Snowy Roads or Drive-in Movie as Stage 6. All other stages are set: Junkyard, Minion's Stadium, Prison Passage, Skyscrapers, and Warhawk's Rooftop as Stages 1, 4, 5, 7, and 8, respectively. An all-new element special in Black is Calypso's helicopter fleet. They will drop at times, dragging weapons and health. Environmental attacks are available at most levels, being much more effective than previous renditions. * Junkyard * Suburbs * Freeway (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Highway Loop * Downtown * Minion's Stadium (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Prison Passage (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Snowy Roads * Drive-In Movie * Skyscrapers (unlockable for challenge & multiplayer mode) * Warhawk's Rooftop (unlockable for multiplayer mode) Multiplayer Battlegrounds In addition to all the single player battlegrounds being available for multiplayer use, there are several designed specifically for multiplayer deathmatch mode. *Asylum Halls *Dogpound *Elevators (unlockable) *Power Plant (unlockable) *Sewers (unlockable) *Prison Ship (unlockable) *Mini Downtown *Mini Suburbs (unlockable) As their names imply, Mini Downtown and Mini Suburbs are just smaller versions of the original stages, making them more suitable for 2-player combat. The Skyscrapers level is smaller in multiplayer mode due to the absence of the cathedral and the round-shaped building. PS4 Trophies These trophies can be rewarded on the PlayStation 4 version of the game: * Field Medic - Exchange your weapons for health. * Bank Shot Bonus - Hit another vehicle with a bank shot using the Ricochet weapon. * Like father, like son - Unlock Yellow Jacket. * Out for Revenge - Unlock Axel. * Sweet Shades - Unlock Warthog. * Calypso's Nemesis - Unlock Manslaughter * Total Carnage - Inflict maximum damage in one attack. * Perfect Ten - Score a hit with all 10 missiles of the Zoomy or Reticle weapons. * Hard Fought Victory - Win a Challenge mode match with the difficulty set to hard. * Homicidal Tendencies - Unlock the Freeway, Mini Suburbs, and Prison Ship levels. * A Bloody Finish - Complete Story mode with any character. * On the Hunt - Collect all Black Cubes. * Beware! - Unlock Minion. Trivia *''TM:B'' is the first game in the series to get an M rating from , particularly due to the graphic depiction of violence in the game. TM(2012) would become the second game to have the M rating. *The PAL version of the game greatly suffered cuts which included the removal of all the cutscenes (except a heavily cut middle cutscene of the selected vehicle entering and leaving Minion's Stadium and a shot of the vehicle driving down a street in the ending cutscene). Other cuts included the removal of the Boeing 747, the loading screen text pieces and in game info of the drivers. However, these short clips of the cutscenes were shown in the credits, as well as a gameplay clip showing the 747 being shot down. Also, flaming drivers do not run screaming from the wreckage after you make a kill, though such feature returned in TM(2012). For a full list of changes follow this link. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Webisodes" to promote the release of TM:B, beginning with No-Face, followed by Billy Ray Stillwell, Dollface, Bloody Mary, and Mr. Grimm, as well as the series' iconic character Needles Kane. *It is revealed after you unlock Minion that the events of TM:B take place within the mind of Needles *The game's main theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t96deZGANr4 Paint It, Black] by . *Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene flashback takes place in 1971, during the Vietnam War, and in his ending, he states that he has been in the asylum for 30 years. From this, it can be deduced that the game takes place in the year 2001, four years before Twisted Metal (1995) takes place. This is further reinforced by newspaper clippings in the manual dated late 2000/early 2001. It is also when the game came out. *''TM:B'' can be seen on a billboard in the game "Downhill Domination" which was also made by Incognito. *Nearly every character in driver selection appears very different than they do in their cutscenes. Some differences are almost unnoticeable without investigation; such as Sweet Tooth being more muscular and Dollface's mask being more intimidating. Other's are very obvious; such as Bloody Mary's ghostly face and Agent Stone lacking his helmet. * This is the first TM game that Calypso doesn't speak during his own narrative, but as seen on some of the character's endings (Billy Ray, Preacher, Sweet Tooth, John Doe, etc.), they say what Calypso said to him. * This game was supposed to have a sequel called Twisted Metal: Harbor City, however it was cancelled. The beta of Twisted Metal Harbor City was eventually released as an extra feature in Twisted Metal: Head-On: Extra Twisted Edition ''and goes by the name ''Twisted Metal: Lost. Credits Video Gallery Twisted Metal Black\Gallery See Also *Twisted Metal: Black Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal: Black Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games